The present invention relates to an apparatus for the fastening of a foil container, such as, for example, a plastic glove, to a cylindrical stud, or pipe end in a hermetically sealed, or gastight, manner with the aid of circumferential grooves and clamping rings disposed in the grooves.
Containers made of flexible foils, such as, for example, hoses, bags or plastic gloves, must often be connected in an airtight manner to a housing or similar chamber for purposes of packaging or to permit manipulation of objects disposed in such housing.
A preferred field of use of the present invention is for the connection of a plastic glove to a glove box under subatmospheric pressure, such as is used in the nuclear art to handle radioactive substances. In addition, it is often necessary to package filters in filter boxes or to replace them according to the plastic bag method where the filters, the interior of the filter box and the interiors of the plastic bags or gloves, respectively, may be contaminated with radioactivity. In working according to the plastic bag method, the filters including the foil must be replaced in such a manner that during the exchange no contamination can reach the surrounding environment.
One apparatus of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,461,884. In this apparatus the grooves required to fasten the plastic bag are provided on the exterior circumference of the pipe end in question.